Thought of Differently
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: Zeke knows it but no one else believes him. He thinks that he and Sharpay will be a great couple one day. Will he be right or will his comment be thought of differently? Zekepay oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**(So... here's another oneshot by my BFF, Sarah! Please read and review!)**

* * *

Thought Of Differently

Summary: Zeke knows it but no one else believes him. He thinks that he and Sharpay will be a great couple one day. Will he be right or will his comment be thought of differently? Zekepay one shot.

Zeke Baylor thought about it. _Someday_, he thought, _Sharpay and I will be a couple. _Zeke's thoughts about Sharpay Evans sometimes drove his friends crazy. They weren't weird thoughts but just that Zeke was about always thinking about Sharpay. "Dude," Chad Danforth waved his hand in Zeke's hand. Zeke got out of his thought. "Sorry, guys. Just thinking about—"

"Sharpay," the guys said in union. Troy Bolton sighed and shook his head. "Dude," Troy said. "Sharpay is like um, kinda like a cookie jar on the top of the fridge. You want the cookie jar and it's like impossible to get. Then you get it and find that you don't want it." Zeke was confused. "Why are you comparing Sharpay to a cookie jar?"

"I dunno," Chad said. "Because Troy's insane or 'cause you like cookies." Zeke was still confused. Troy sighed again. He took Jason Cross and took a deep breath. "Do you see Jason obsessing about some girl 24/7?"Troy asked. Zeke shook his head. "What are you thinking about right now, Jason?"

"Why the heck you're holding my hand?"

"Not the point really. The point is that you shouldn't obsess about some girl you don't know all that well. Understand?" Troy said. "Why, was I supposed to listen?" Zeke asked. Troy sighed and the guys laughed.

Sharpay was walking by the guys. She was looking at her nails, noting to herself that next time to get a darker pink. Zeke looked at her and smiled. Chad looked at the guys and shrugged, knowing that Zeke would get denied if he asked Sharpay out. Zeke took a deep breath. "Hey, Sharpay." Sharpay looked at him and rolled her eyes. She continued to walk down the hallway.

Zeke turned to the guys, "I'm improving. Last time I said hi, Sharpay just ignored me. Soon, she'll actually say hi to me. I'll show her."

"Yeah, just tell her that you love her right now and maybe she'll say the same," Jason said, rolling his eyes. "Good idea," Zeke said. He turned to Sharpay's direction. "Hey, Sharpay. You might not know this but someday you'll like me! We'll be in love one of these days!" The guys looked at each other. Sharpay turned around and glared at Zeke. "Ha! The day that happens will be the day I give up shopping!" With that said, Sharpay twirled her skirt perfectly and left.

Chad said, "That was a stupid thing to do." Jason added, "At least she knows you like her that much." Troy looked at him. "How does that help?"

"Being positive."

"Dude, I bet in two months, she'll hate you even more," Chad said. "I bet not. She'll like me then," Zeke said with confidence.

"Whatever."

* * *

**Author's note: Sharpay hates Zeke, no way! Maybe something else will happen . . .**

**(Hey, this is Melissa again, what'd you think? Review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Two Months Later... 

Zeke was walking with his arm around Sharpay. Kids walking in the hallway and lockers slamming set off a romantic tone to the walk. Kinda. "Hey Sharpay."

"Yeah?"

Zeke was looking in Sharpay's eyes. "I love you." Sharpay was also looking in zeke's eyes. "I love you, too." The two showed the kids in the hallway their love. They kissed a kiss sharing compassion and love. The sunlight reflected off the glass part in the door of the chemistry room and shone on the two.

"And to your right, we have Zeke and Sharpay kissing," Chad was saying. Zeke and Sharpay were already done kissing by then.

"You guys should of seen it. The sunlight reflected off the glass part in the door of the chemistry room and was shining on you two. So funny." Jason said. Zeke remembered something. "Shar, you have to give up shopping."

"No, I don't!" Sharpay was confused. "You said and I quote, 'Ha! The day that happens will be the day I give up shopping!' "

"Um . . ."

"It's alright. I love you too much for you to give up shopping. Even though you love shopping more than me."

"I love you more than shopping." Sharpay said. She looked at the guys. "Did I just say that?" They nodded and Sharpay shrugged.

THE END

**Did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
